Spring Cleaning
by JonasGeek
Summary: Kurt is spring cleaning and finds a box that belongs to Blaine, who refuses to throw away the contents. Leaving a questioning Kurt as to what's so important in this box.


Heyo everyone! I know this isn't the All Is Not Well sequel, which I am working on, but I felt like I should publish something and this popped into my head. It's just a little one shot, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.

* * *

Kurt was looking through the boxes they had in the closet, "Blaine!" he called out.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked poking his head into the hallway.

"Don't you think, you should throw these away?" Kurt asked picking up a shoebox with a bunch of planners inside.

Blaine ran over to him, "No I can't part with them," he said taking the shoebox. "We'll find room, but we can't get rid of them."

Kurt sighed, they were spring cleaning and for the past three years Kurt knew about this shoebox with old planners inside, "Fine. I just hope one day you will part with these old books of history."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the cheek, "I love you." He set the shoebox back down, "I'm going to run to the store and pick up the things we need for tomorrow with our dinner with Rachel. Was their anything else you needed?"

"No I don't think," Kurt shook his head.

"Okay," Blaine gave him a kiss, "I'll be back in about a half hour then." He turned around and walked down the hall.

Kurt heard the front door snap shut and he went back to work. He rearranged the boxes that were bigger making room for new ones they had.

Kurt always felt a bit strange doing spring cleaning, especially now that he lived with Blaine. Last year it made him realize just how long they were together, and now this year they were going on their sixth anniversary of being boyfriends.

As he started putting the boxes back that shoe box was the only one left. Kurt had never looked inside the box before really, he glanced in it just realizing they were old planners and dismissing any meaning they would have, except to Blaine they did.

Kurt sat down on the ground with his back leaning on the wall. He carefully took the lid off the box and peered inside. The same stack of planners was inside. He pushed some aside and found the earliest one that was from 2010. Kurt figured out that it was his junior year and Blaine's sophomore year.

Kurt carefully flipped opened the planner and started to look. He read in Blaine's neat handwriting his name and a phone number in case he must have lost it. Looking through the first few months there was some times and appointments. There was also some homework written in here and there.

As Kurt looked through the months he finally reached November and saw that a date was circled. No other date was circled before that, but as he went on more dates were circled. It was odd to him. Noticing on the side was his phone number and his name. He faintly remembered Blaine writing his number down, it must have been in here.

When he reached December and saw the Christmas show Blaine had to sing at, which he happily helped him with his duet. Kurt laughed to himself and remembered how he said how much in love with him he was.

Kurt grabbed the next planner labeled 2011, just as neatly on the inside cover was Blaine's name and phone number. He noticed instantly more circles and then some random hearts on some dates, but they weren't in red ink like the circles, they were just in pencil. They disappeared quickly after Valentine's Day though.

He flipped until he got to March and then he saw a heart in red ink on the date he knew. It was the day him and Blaine had gotten together. He flipped and realized that there were more hearts around certain dates and then he finished 2011.

Kurt went into the box and pulled out 2012 and opened it to reveal Blaine's name and his phone number, and underneath was another it was Kurt's number. He laughed as he flipped through and saw the red hearts, they lessened, but were still there.

Kurt ran his fingers over the dates with hearts, trying to understand what Blaine was doing, but then he got to September and it was odd. The hearts were gone and then October was all scratched out, along with November.

"Our break up," Kurt said to himself. He felt a tear fall down his cheek and he turned to December, he spotted just one heart on a certain day. It was odd, to see it there, but he set it down.

Kurt dug in the box and pulled out the 2013 planner. It was strange to open this one, because there was circles on some dates, they weren't as frequent as before.

He kept turning and then he landed on May and he saw hearts filling the pages, it seemed to be a good month for him. Kurt smiled and laughed, he remembered that's when he decided to give Blaine a second chance. It was slow, but their relationship was built back up slowly.

The door opened and Blaine called out, "Honey I'm home!"

"Down here," Kurt called back.

Blaine set the groceries on the counter and looked down the hall, "What are you doing?"

Kurt held up the few planners, "What are with these circles and hearts?"

Blaine smiled as he approached Kurt and sat down beside him. He opened the 2010 planner, "See this day," he pointed to the first circle. Kurt nodded his head. "That is day we met. I don't know why I circled it that day, but I did. And all these circles afterwards were when we met to have coffee or that day I went to your school."

Kurt scrunched his face, "So then why did you turn them in hearts before we got together?"

Blaine let out a small laugh, "Well that was when I realized how I felt about you and you know. The hearts are still when we went out for coffee or had dates."

"That's sweet," Kurt said kissing his temple. He lifted the planner and flipped to the dark month of October they had, "And I take it you took your feelings out on your poor planner."

Blaine shrugged, "I wasn't sure what to think at that point except you were gone."

Kurt looked at the past month, "You know we really weren't talking that much before it all happened. It's sort of strange to see written down."

"I suppose, but you know," Blaine sighed, "I think we both needed the time to think and all that."

"Yes and all that," Kurt smiled. "So I take it this heart in December is when you came to visit me with my dad?"

"It is," Blaine said, "But I changed back to circles, "I really didn't want to get my hopes up again."

Kurt pulled the 2013 planner out, "So this whole month of May you must have been just ecstatic."

Blaine giggled, "Yeah, well it's when you said your heart was open to mine again. I think I almost fainted when all of that happened. As you can see, I pretty much went a bit overboard with the happiness."

"Never," Kurt said pressing their lips together. "I see now why you want to keep these. I'm sorry for asking you to throw them away."

"It's alright, I found it strange it took you so long to snoop through them," Blaine teased.

"Well I guess a box of planners never really appealed to me as something close to your heart," Kurt said as he wrapped an arm around Blaine.

"So can we keep them?" Blaine asked.

Kurt let out a giggle of his own, "Yes, forever."

* * *

Tell me what you thought and since it's getting towards the end of the school year I should be able to write more. So look out for the sequel soon, I promise. Happy day everyone!

~ JonasGeek


End file.
